


Caffeine

by ami_ven



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Community: writerverse, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-22
Updated: 2014-12-22
Packaged: 2018-03-02 19:12:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2822996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Perhaps you could… cut back, just a little?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caffeine

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "writerverse" prompt "addiction"

“All of your readings appear normal, captain,” said the Doctor, setting his tricorder back down. “You are perfectly healthy for a human female of your age.”

Janeway slid off the biobed, smirking. “I’m sensing a ‘but’ at the end of that sentence.”

“Yes, well…” The holographic man sighed. “I would never even consider something so foolish as suggesting that you give up coffee, but perhaps you could… cut back, just a little?”

She arched an eyebrow. “You know how serious I am about my coffee, Doctor.”

“Even just half a cup less a day,” he said.

“I’ll think about it.”

THE END


End file.
